This invention relates to a bearing site for a redirecting element, in particular for a cable pulley or a deflecting piece, which bearing site is provided on a component of a window lift assembly of a motor vehicle and to a guide rail of a window lift assembly.
Redirecting elements, such as cable pulleys or deflecting pieces or deflecting slides, regularly are used on components of a window lift assembly, in order to redirect a driving force for adjusting a window pane of a motor vehicle door. Usually, Bowden cables are used and deflected. The same transmit the driving force from a drive to the window pane and to carriers connected therewith, in order to raise or lower the window pane inside the motor vehicle door. Preferably, the redirection is effected by means of cable pulleys provided on guide rails of the window pane, which are attached to the guide rails so as to be rotated about an axis of rotation. For the rotatable attachment, various fastening elements such as screws or stepped pins are used, which are guided centrally through the cable pulley and about whose central axis the cable pulley can be rotated. As an alternative, deflecting pieces regularly are used, through which or over which a Bowden cable is guided.
As a result of the relatively large forces acting on the cable pulley or the deflecting piece, e.g. a bending moment as a result of the driving forces or as a result of a movement of the window pane, the same must safely be absorbed by the fastening element and be introduced into the guide rail or an assembly carrier of a motor vehicle door connected therewith. Therefore, the fastening elements on the one hand usually are designed correspondingly stable and on the other hand a correspondingly reinforced receptacle or fastening point is provided for the fastening element on the guide rail or assembly carrier.
However, related large diameters for the receptacle or the fastening point, so as to achieve the desired or necessary strengths, involve a high expenditure of material. Especially with an increased bending load of the cable pulley vertical to its axis of rotation, this means that a lasting function free from failure can only be ensured by using extremely stable fastening elements and by corresponding material thicknesses in the region of the fastening element. At the same time, however, this also involves increased costs for the manufacture and assembly of such window lift assembly with a redirecting element.